Can You Keep My Secret?
by EcceScribo
Summary: Emma is the student council president at Boston High. However, she secretly works at Granny's, a diner in the neighboring town, so that she can afford to go to school & support her family. She thinks she's doing well balancing school & work life but when Killian Jones finds out about her secret things get a little more interesting. Can she trust him to keep her secret?
1. Chapter 1

Emma Swan stalked the halls of Boston High. Being student council president meant Emma had to be strict on her fellow students to keep them in line. After all she was the school's first female president. She couldn't fail. She had a duty to make Boston High the best it could be.

"Good morning, Mr. Hopper."

"Good morning, Miss Swan."

Yes, Emma Swan was quite well liked by the school faculty being a model student and all. However, the same couldn't be said for the student body. Most students will admit she does a good job as president, but many also think she could lighten up and for once smile—not the "you're-so-busted smile" but a genuine smile.

Emma continued her trek down the hall. She had a few more minutes before the student council meeting this afternoon. _Oh, great_…Emma's eyes landed on three students blocking her path. No doubt they were causing trouble. As she got closer she realized she was right. One of them (Walsh was it?) had his shirt tail hanging out. Another, Jefferson, was sporting a tacky earring. Oh they were going to get an earful.

"Excuse me but what are you doing?"

"Oh look it's the prez," said Walsh.

"Just walking. Is that a crime?" Jefferson said with obvious irritation.

"It is if you're walking around looking like that." Emma gestured with her hand to the three of them.

"Does it matter? It's after hours." Will chimed in.

"I don't care. All students are to be in proper uniform or other school-approved attire when on campus," Emma said losing patience.

"Chill out, Swan," Jefferson snapped.

Emma didn't have time for these idiots. If she didn't get going, she'd be late for the meeting. "For the last time, tuck in that shirt. And take out that earring!" Emma stormed off without a backward glance.

Emma quickens her steps but stops in her tracks when she hears a girl's muffled sob. _What now?_ She turns the corner and sees a girl crying into her hands standing across from a dark-haired boy.

"What's going on here?"

The boy turns in her direction. Brilliant blue eyes are staring back at her. Killian Jones. Of course it was him causing trouble.

"Nothing of your concern, lass. Just turning down a love confession," he said looking bored.

Emma won't admit it, but she did have a knack for sticking her nose in other people's business.

"Take it outside, Jones," she huffed.

Emma rushes past the two. No more getting sidetracked. She was definitely late for the meeting now.

* * *

"I'm home," Emma shouted shutting the door behind her.

Emma stepped into the entry way of the old house. Already thinking of the homework she had a date with that night, Emma wasn't paying attention when her foot stepped through a hole in the wooden floor that had been covered up with newspaper. Emma let out a yelp as she felt her foot fall through.

The bedroom door nearby opened and her younger sister's blonde head poked out. "Are you okay?"

"I'm fine, Elsa. What is this hole doing here?"

"Yeah I fell through earlier. It needs to be repaired."

Emma sighed as she pulled her foot out. "I guess we'll have to add that to this month's expenses."

"By the way, your job just called. They need you to fill in."

"Oh? Alright guess I better grab my uniform."

Boston High may be the most affordable private school in the city, but Emma knew she didn't have the same resources as her classmates. It was just Emma, Elsa, and their mother after her dad had left them with his burdensome debt. Their mother did their best, but Emma took it upon herself to help support the family. The rest of Emma's classmates didn't have to get a job like she did. Their families were able to easily pay the school's tuition. While she knows she took the job to help her family, Emma didn't need to become the object of her classmates' pity. They couldn't see her as weak, as anything but their strong student council president.

Emma dropped her school bag on the floor and hurried to the kitchen.

"Hi, mom."

"Hi, Emma," an older blonde woman replied.

"I have to go into work. Is my uniform clean?"

"Yes, it is. I didn't know you had work today."

"Last minute thing," Emma called from the laundry room.

She dashed out as fast as she came in. "Gotta run, mom. Don't work too hard!"

"Same to you," Ingrid chuckled.

* * *

"Emma, thanks for coming in. Ashley called in sick."

"No problem, Granny. Turns out I need the extra income this month. We've got some unexpected expenses at home."

"I see. Well I'm glad you're here. Do you mind taking out the trash after you change?"

"Sure."

Emma scurried to the locker room to change into her diner uniform – a white button down with a red skirt that showed off her long legs and an apron. At least it wasn't those unflattering diner dresses straight from the 50's. Granny's liked to give its customers the retro vibe but thankfully even Granny thought that was pushing it. The customers didn't seem to mind the relatively modern look. In fact, it was what made Granny's a favorite among the local male residents. While they enjoyed gawking at the attractive waitresses, the customer service that Granny's prided itself on is what kept them coming back. Granny instructed every worker to treat the customer with such great hospitality that it would have Southerners taking notes. So naturally, the customers felt like royalty with the attentive service they received.

Emma made her way to the kitchen and grabbed the trash bags before stepping out into the alley located at the back of the diner. As she hauled each bag into the dumpster, Emma's mind wandered. _I have little time with all my duties as student council president, but I need the money to help pay for the house bills. If anyone at school found out I have to work to keep going there…_

Emma was too busy thinking to notice someone coming down the alley.

"Well this is a surprise, Madam President." Killian commented as he stopped in front of her.

_Oh shoot._

**A/N: So this is only my 2nd attempt at a fic. What do you think? I'll pretty much be following the storyline of KWMS. If you haven't seen the anime, you should give it a try ^_^. I feel like Usui &amp; Misaki are a lot like Killian &amp; Emma (hence the inspiration for writing this). I'm also going to be drawing alongside each chapter so if you want to see the art for the fic, you can visit my Tumblr. **


	2. Chapter 2

"Bye, Ruby. Have a good night." Emma called back as she shut the diner door behind her. She turned to leave and stiffened when she saw who was waiting in the dimly lit alley. During their last run in she had panicked and bolted back inside, hoping he would think he had mistaken her for someone else. However, this time there was nowhere to run. Emma knew defeat when she saw it. She took a steadying breath and gathered up her courage.

"You're still here?"

He kicked himself off the wall he had been leaning against. "Aye. I had to be sure it was the prez I saw previously."

Emma returned his curious gaze with a wary one of her own, wondering what exactly he was up to. She took the awkward pause to take him in. He was wearing jeans and a button-down plaid shirt with the sleeves rolled up, realizing she's never seen him outside of school. She met his eyes once more before striding past him. It was getting late and she really couldn't find it in herself to care anymore. By tomorrow the whole school would know about her situation. It was a good run while it lasted.

She heard him follow after her to the bus stop. Having caught up to her, they were quiet as they padded down the sidewalk. Her mind buzzing with all that happened today, Emma almost forgot he was there until he broke that silence. "Why do you work at that place?"

And there it was. The question she had been dreading the entire afternoon. She opted to go with the truth. There was no point in trying to fabricate a lie when he had seen her in all her apron-ed glory taking out the trash.

"There are a lot of expenses at home and my dad isn't around anymore."

"Can't you get a job that is closer? Why the next town over?"

Well she hadn't been expecting that. She had been preparing herself against the taunting remarks about her family's struggles that she was sure would have come, but instead he had actually seemed _concerned._

"This one has the most flexible hours and I can't risk letting my grades suffer or slack on my duties as student council president."

"Hmm."

_What must he think of me?_

"Well, I'm sorry things are tough."

Emma whipped her head in his direction. His sincerity had caught her off guard. Yet, he managed to share his empathy without an ounce of pity. It seemed Killian Jones was full of surprises.

* * *

Three days. It had been three days since Killian Jones had walked her to the bus stop after work and yet school went on just as it always had. She had steeled herself for the bombshell that was surely awaiting her when she went to school the next day. But there was nothing. She'd be lying if she said she hadn't grown extremely paranoid in the last few days when the halls were as mundane as ever. She was hyperaware of every side conversation taking place as she walked by, dreading the snickers and judgmental looks. But they never came.

_Why hasn't he told anyone about my job?_

_Does he plan to use this information against me?_

"Are you okay? You seem tired," Ariel asked as she and Mary Margaret came up to her.

"Yeah, I was just thinking."

"You always have so much on your mind. Even the student council president needs to take a breather." Mary Margaret patted her arm gently.

"Umm, well actually we did come to ask you a favor," Ariel commented sheepishly.

* * *

"Well, that should do it," Emma stood with her hands on her hips.

"Thanks, Em! It would have taken us forever to move it all without you."

Emma waved away the praise and gave the redhead a soft smile. "Glad I could help."

Emma was stretching her aching arms when she felt someone's eyes on her. She glanced behind her to find Jones observing the trio. Unbeknownst to her that he had been silently watching Emma throughout the whole ordeal.

She hadn't seen him since their last conversation, which made her suddenly annoyed with his presence now.

"What do you want?" she barked.

He just stares blankly at her, eyebrow raised, before he turns around and walks away.

_What is with that guy?_

"He sure is handsome," Ariel sighed.

"What?"

"Yeah, he's been playing soccer ever since middle school. He makes excellent grades. And those good looks! He makes all the other guys pale in comparison. But now he's too popular that he isn't even interested in any girls."

"That doesn't stop them from confessing to him," Mary Margaret notes.

"I had no idea he was that popular," Emma murmured more to herself than aloud.

_Maybe his lack of interest in girls is why he doesn't care about my job._

* * *

Emma tied her work apron around her waist before walking through the door to the dining area. However, she stops in her tracks when she spots a customer walking in. This time wearing a black leather jacket over a gray t-shirt whose neckline gave her quite the view of his dark chest hair, Killian Jones stood at the door appraising the small diner's retro decor.

_What is he doing here!?_

Having half a mind to ask him just that, she starts to make her way over to him.

"Ah, I found you."

_Is he mocking me? It's been nearly five days with no mention of their last conversation and he has the gall to show up here. Is he testing my resolve? Is this a challenge? I bet it is. Fine, you're on._

"Welcome to Granny's," Emma said a bit too sweetly.

He bites down on his lower lip in a vain attempt to stifle his laughter. She rolls her eyes and walks off to a table, menu in hand, expecting him to follow.

After he's seated, she feels him staring after her as she continues to wait on her other tables.

Ruby, the owner's granddaughter, joined Emma at the counter, "Ooh he's cute."

Emma shakes her head at the older girl and doesn't say anything in response.

"Is he your boyfriend?" the older girl continues, still unashamedly checking him out. "He can't stop staring at you."

Emma places the plates on her tray with a little more force than necessary. "No, he's not," she replies with no small amount of indifference. She picks up her tray and heads to the group of rowdy teenagers, effectively ending the conversation.

* * *

_He's playing mind games with me and getting some sick enjoyment out of it._ She could practically see the devil horns peeking out from his perfectly tousled dark hair. _Who orders one coffee and sits there for an hour?_

Emma lets out a frustrated groan as she grabs her throbbing head. Great, a migraine is just what she needs right how.

Meanwhile, across campus Killian is enjoying his lunch with Robin outside on this sunny day.

"Can I ask you something, mate?" he questions between chews.

"What's on your mind?"

"You went to middle school with Emma Swan, right? What's the deal with her? Has she always been this way?"

"Oh you mean how she's a bit high strung, lording over the halls?"

Killian nods in response.

"No, just recently she's become that way. Some trouble at home I think. Why do you ask? It's not like you to ask about girls."

Killian only gives a noncommittal shrug and turns his attention back to his lunch.

* * *

_He's back again. Shoot._

Emma freezes when she walks into work and spots Killian sitting at a table seemingly minding his own business and eating a sundae of all things. Except he wasn't minding his own business. Gosh, was this just going to keep happening? Was there no safe haven for her? She could feel her blood boiling.

"He seems worried about you. I can see it in his eyes." Ruby remarks as she dumps a stack of finished plates into a tub.

"What are you talking about?"

Emma chooses that moment to glance at him from the kitchen window and finds him staring back with his intense blue eyes. Emma quickly looks away before he can see the blush that's threatening to take over her face.

_He's not worried. He's just nosy._

* * *

Hiding away in the student council room, Emma jots down the agenda for the upcoming meeting. Sensing someone's presence at her desk, she looks up from her task to find the council's treasurer shuffling on his feet looking quite uncomfortable.

"Yes?"

"Uhh, Emma, I—uh I…"

Emma gives him a pointed look to get on with it.

"The budget isn't balancing," he finishes quietly.

"What? How is that possible? I told you to keep up with it as payments are made so this wouldn't happen."

"I'm s-sorry."

Emma slumps back in her chair. "Fine, I'll do it myself."

The scared treasurer scurried away after leaving the paperwork on Emma's desk.

After an hour of completing her own work she rubbed at her temples as she closed her eyes. _Geez, I'm so drained._ She leaned back over her papers to start working on balancing that budget.

"Are you some sort of masochist?"

Emma startled out of her seat. He was always so quiet that she didn't notice him leaning against the doorway.

"What?"

"You may want to take things easy."

He moved into the room toward her desk. Placing a hand on her shoulder, she looked up at him.

"I could help you."

Emma decided to ignore his sincere tone and pulls away. "I don't need any help from _you_."

"Is that so?" he cocked an eyebrow.

She glares at him.

He leaves as quietly as he came.

* * *

Exiting the back of the diner after another afternoon of work, all she could think about was crashing onto her bed and getting some serious sleep. She was exhausted from…well everything. Another migraine had hit her earlier and had been pounding her skull since. She moved out from the alley and was heading to the bus stop when she spotted the three idiots walking toward her. Really? Can't she catch a break? Suddenly this town didn't seem far enough away from home.

Glancing away from their conversation, Walsh caught Emma staring at them.

"Is that the prez?"

"Dressed as a diner girl? This is rich."

"Wait 'til everyone hears about this! I'm getting a pic."

Emma didn't have the energy to deal with these jerks. She didn't even spare them a look as she made a move to sidestep the three.

"Why are you running away? Dressed liked this you even seem like a girly girl, prez."

Emma didn't see Jefferson reaching out a hand to grab her, but she did see a leather jacket appear in front of her. She looked up to find Killian placing a protective arm around her and giving the three idiots an unamused look.

"She may be cute, but she isn't yours to touch."

Knowing better than to pick a fight with Jones, the three hurry off without another word.

Killian peered down at Emma and took a step back to assess her. "Are you okay? You don't look well."

Emma was so tired she couldn't even comprehend what just happened.

"I'm sorry."

_Why was he apologizing? _

"Let me take you home."

Emma didn't even argue as he ushered her away.

* * *

The next day at school she found him exiting the hall to the stairwell. She followed him to the rooftop, wondering if this is where he spends his time. He was standing with his back to her looking out over the football field. The light wind picked up her golden locks. She swiped away at the stray hairs in her face before tucking the rest of it behind her ear.

"Don't worry those guys won't say anything about your job." He didn't turn around so she decided to slowly close the distance between them.

"Really? I was already prepared for the worst."

She was standing next to him now and peeked at him. "Did you do something to them?"

"Not really. I just said I was enjoying my guilty pleasure." He looked away from the jocks practicing and stared down at her. He was testing her, seeing how far she would allow him to go.

"So you _are_ enjoying yourself?" Amused, she arched a brow.

"Well if I said I was worried you'd just get angry, right?" He smirks. "Of course _I_ could always be the one to spill the beans."

Emma practically growled at him.

"After all, a part-time job doesn't change the fact that you're strong or smart or hard-working. You should be proud."

Emma's face softened. Maybe this wasn't all a game to him. She looked away from his intense stare and was suddenly very interested in football drills.

"Yesterday I was wondering why it is you are so infuriating."

Killian tilted his head to the side.

"I think it's because I'm trying my hardest and I'm barely keeping my sanity, but you—you're handling everything so easily. You have time to worry about me and that's maddening. But someday I'll catch up and be the one worrying about you."

She didn't catch his brief smile.

"Thanks for everything by the way. I owe you one, seriously."

She turned to find Killian giving her a small smile, one that she surprisingly felt herself returning. His smile widened to a toothy grin and his eyes twinkled with mischief.

"Then how about being my exclusive waitress for a day?"

Flabbergasted and mouth agape, she stomped away in annoyance.

Typical Jones.

* * *

**Thank you for all the follows/favorites! I'm sorry it took a little while to get this updated. I have to wait between blocks at school because it keeps me so busy and since I just finished by neuro block I had a free weekend to crank this out.  
**

**Update 2/27/15: I won't be able to update this fic until May most likely. I have to study and sit for my national board exams so that I can be 1/2 of a doctor. Thank you for those who are sticking with it! I promise I will complete this fic one way or another because my personality doesn't allow me to leave things unfinished. Thank you for your patience!**


End file.
